Covetous Anxious and Murder
by Edelweiss25
Summary: Ketika rasa tak ingin tersaingi muncul. Merasuk kedalam jiwa dan memporak porandakan ketulusan hati. Mengutamakan ego dan nafsu. Menyebabkan perasaan takut merangkul sebuah cara yang keji. Meski dengan pertumpahan darah.
1. SATU

SATU

 **Covetous, anxious, and murder**

~Di dedikasikan untuk diriku yang sangat menggilai cerita dengan genre historical story. Akan sedikit gila jikalau chara anime Naruto buatan Masashi yang ku pinjam charanya sebagian karena akan ku buat historical story era victorian. Adanya penggabungan tokoh dan latar belakang genre ini akan sangat sulit. Karena keduanya mempunyai kebudayaan yang sangat berbeda. Tapi ku harap tak ada flame yang merusak isi cerita yang ku buat ini. Ku harap nilai saling menghargai dapat terlaksanakan.~

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

This story made by Zia Azusa

Warning: EYD kurangtyposkurang rapihala kadarnyayang jelas akan banyak sekali kekurangannya.

HAPPY READING

"Aku benci dia. B E N C I !!!!" Suara teriakan seorang gadis yang sangat menggema. Kini gadis itu sedang berada diatas sebuah tebing yang tinggi yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai dan hutan yang sangat lebat.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini." keluhnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua tak mengerti diriku. Aku benci. Benci kalian." suaranya masih saja menggema disana.

"Ibu kenapa kau harus tinggalkan aku disini. Bawa aku bersamamu. Kumohon." pintanya lesu. Hanya angin sejuk yang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Dia si keparat tua itu akan menikah besok dengan wanita miskin dari negeri seberang itu. Kau tau IBU!!" Gadis itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada angin yang melewat.

"Aku sangat membenci lelaki yang sangat kau cintai itu. Hingga sampai mati pun kau masih mengkhawatirkannya. Dasar bodoh!! Kenapa ibu pergi he! Ibu ku katakan sekali lagi sampai aku mati pun aku sangat membenci pria yang ku panggil ayah itu. Dia" ucapnya dengan derai air mata yang tak henti. Amarah melingkupi hati lembutnya.

"Dia bilang akan menuruti keinginanku. Tapi apa sekarang. Dengan jelas ia berdusta. Menikahi wanita Ame satu anak itu yang tak aku suka. Kau jahat"

"Ayah."

Hinata terjatuh ke tanah. Gaun bangsawannya kotor oleh tanah. Rambutnya telah tergerai, sanggul indahnya telah hilang. Wajahnya menunduk dan di tutupi tangannya. Hinata tersakiti. Gadis itu tersakiti. Gadis yang selalu dilindungi itu tersakiti oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dia merasa dikhianati. Hiashi. Duke of Hyuuga.

Ayahnya sendiri.

Di sudut lain tebing itu seorang pria muda berdiri memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Pria itu merasa tertarik. Gadis liar nan cantik. Nilainya pada gadis itu. Saat gadis itu menangis dengan menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang mungil, Sasuke dengan sengaja menarik panahnya dan mengarahkan anak panahnya ke arah gadis itu.

Dan dia tercekat. Gadis itu dengan sigap menangkap anak panahnya dengan mudah. Penilaiannya pada gadis itu memang tak meleset. Dirinya merasa ada sesuatu dihatinya yang berdesir kala melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa kagum akan sosok tak dikenalnya membuat Sasuke penasaran. Gadis yang penuh dengan pelajaran tata krama ciri khas anak bangsawan tetapi mempunyai sisi liar seperti laki-laki.

Seketika mendapati panah yang hampir saja melukainya. Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jyuu kuda arab putih miliknya. Menaiki kudanya dan pergi dari tebing itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kandidat yang sangat pas untuk Uchiha. Sasuke. Duke of Uchiha." pria itu tak lama melenggang pergi dengan kuda hitamnya.

Sepulang dari hutan Hinata dipanggil Hiashi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" ucap pria berumur paruh baya.

"Ayah aku hanya menghirup udara segar." jawabnya anggun.

Wajah kaku Hiashi melembut ketika Puteri kesayangannya memanggilnya ayah. Meski Hiashi selalu bersikap dingin dan kaku pada anak-anaknya. Tapi pengecualian bagi Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah copian paling sempurna dari wanita tercintanya.

"Hinata." ucap ayahnya lembut. Hinata hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan ayahnya.

"Seharusnya kau hadir di acara sarapan tadi bersama ibumu." Hiashi mencoba menasehati puterinya.

Wajah cantik Hinata mengeras. "Berhenti menyebutnya ibuku ayah. Dia bukan ibuku, ibuku berada di dalam tanah kedalaman 2 meter andaikan kau tau my lord." sanggah Hinata dengan sorot mata menyolot. 'Itu juga karena kau yang mengkhianati ibu. Ayah. Dia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya daripada berada dalam kenyataan cintamu telah terbagi.' lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Hiashi menyerah menghadapi puterinya itu. Keras kepala persis dirinya. Andaikan Hinata sepenuhnya gadis anggun nan cantik tanpa sentuhan liarnya dia pasti takkan khawatir. 'Hahh' desahnya dalam hati.

"Ayah." panggil Hinata.

"Tapi jika ayah tetap menikahi wanita itu, satu hal yang harus ayah ingat." Hiashi menatap manik sejenis manik dirinya dan isterinya yang pertama.

"Jangan harap aku sudi menyerahkan warisan keluargaku pada pasangan anak dan ibu itu. Sedikitpun aku tak sudi. Jika kau melakukannya aku takkan tinggal diam." ucap Hinata tegas.

Hiashi mengerti sekarang kenapa puterinya ini sangat membenci Shoya dan Shion. Puteri kesayangannya itu tak mau kehilangan perhatian dan aset keluarganya. Terlebih gelarnya sebagai duke ini diperoleh dari ayah mertuanya. Ayah Hikari. Kakeknya Hinata. Dirinya yang dulu hanya sebagai tangan kanan ayah Hikari. Karena kesetiaan dan rasa cintanya pada Hikari, Duke of Hyuuga ke IV menikahkan dirinya kepada anak tunggalnya. Jelas saja jika sekarang mana mungkin Hinata akan sudi menerima isteri barunya itu. Mungkin bila Neji masih hidup, Hinata tak akan sekhawatir ini melindungi aset keluarganya. Hiashi dibuat pusing oleh puterinya.

Hari pernikahannya duke of Hyuuga pun tiba. Hinata sudah siap dengan gaun mahal bangsawannya. Gaun berwarna lavender yang dihiasi batu saphire yang indah dan sulaman benang perak menambah kesan anggun dan elegan yang memakainya. Tapi semua itu tak lantas membuat Hinata senang.

Janji suci Duke of Hyuuga dengan Shoya sudah terucap. Kata-kata laknat itu telah merusak hati Hinata. Hinata mencibir didalam hatinya. Matanya melihat raut wajah bahagia seorang duchess baru itu menjelaskan niat kotor wanita jalang itu. Pikir Hinata.

Sementara itu seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna biru tosca itu menghampiri sepasang suami isteri baru itu dengan anggunnya tanpa menghilangkan sikap bangsawannya. 'Shion' desis Hinata tak suka.

"Selama atas pernikahan anda your grace." ucap Shion berojigi dengan anggunnya.

"Selamat atas kebahagiaan anda your grace." ucapnya pada Shoya, ibunya.

"Terima kasih Puteriku." balas Shoya.

Tak berselang lama Hinata menghampiri keluarga bahagia itu.

"Semoga kedatangan saya tak mengganggu kebahagiaan anda. Your grace. Dan Her grace." ucapnya lebih anggun dari Shion memberi penekanan pada kata 'her grace' yang ia katakan. Ucapan mengandung sindiran itu terlihat seperti kode keras untuk Shoya dan Shion.

"Tentu tidak puteriku. Kemarilah." ajak Hiashi.

Hinata mendekat tapi hanya sebatas satu meter. "Aku turut bersuka cita ayah." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang membungkuk kearah ayahnya. Tak lama Hinata memeluk Hiashi agak lama. Dalam pelukan Hinata, Hiashi berkata "Puteri ayah juga cepat menyusul ya." gurau Hiashi.

"Mou ayah. Itu sangat menggangguku." Hinata merajuk. Hiashi sangat suka Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda your grace duchess of Hyuuga." ucapnya dengan lembut dan senyuman manisnya. Hinata membungkuk sebentar. Setelah itu berdiri tegap lagi khas Puteri bangsawan.

"Terima kasih puteriku. Anda terlihat lebih cantik dariku." puji Shoya. Hinata tak menanggapinya.

"Ayah aku pamit undur diri." ucapnya. Dengan anggukan dari Hiashi, Hinata pergi meninggalkan keluarga harmonis itu.

Hinata berdiri dibarisan wallflower bersama temannya. Lady Tenten. "Oh sayw harap anda tidak memakan hati nantinya my lady." gurau Tenten.

"Aku lebih senang makan semuanya Ten. Termasuk otak dan usus-ususnya." balas Hinata sarkas.

"Oh my lady ucapan anda terlalu kasar." jawab Tenten. Sambil tertawa anggun. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Hanya Tenten yang bisa menghiburnya.

Di sudut ballroom pesta pernikahan duke of Hyuuga. Berdiri seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan seorang lady yang sejak kemarin mengalihkan semua pikirannya. 'Oh lady of Hyuuga yang kemarin ku temui.' pikirnya. Meski disekitar pemuda itu terdapat pemuda lain yang ternyata adalah sahabat dobenya yang berbicara banyak padanya.

Saat melakukan obrolan ringan dengan temannya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gentleman yang mengajak Tenten berdansa. Dan tentu saja Tenten menerimanya. "Selamat bersenang-senang my lady." ucap Tenten sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

Sekarang dirinya merasa bosan hingga tak lama datang seorang lelaki dari kalangan ton yang menghampirinya. "Wanita cantik tak baik bila anda terus-terusan berdiri dibarisan gadis-gadis kesepian. Dapatkah anda berdansa dengan saya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan anda my lady." ucap lelaki itu. Hinata tekesiap mendengar suara berat yang menawan itu.

Tangan lelaki itu masih terulur dihadapan Hinata. "Duke of Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha mengajak anda berdansa." kenalnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata menerima ajakan itu. "Tentu your grace." ucapnya anggun. Membungkuk dengan menarik sebagian gaunnya dan menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu. Hinata melangkah ke tengah lantai dansa.

Tangan pemuda itu merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat. Jaraknya cukup intim. Pikir Hinata. Diluar batas kode etik berdansa. Tapi Hinata tak perduli. Lagi tak ada salahnya mengisi kartu dansanya dengan nama pemuda dihadapannya.

Hinata merangkul bahu pemuda jangkung itu. Mereka berdansa dengan luwesnya. Musik yang mengiringnya tampak sangat menambah kesan serasi. Semua orang yang berada disana tampak menghentikan dansanya. Dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pasangan dansa itu. Lady of Hyuuga dengan duke of Uchiha. Bukankah suatu moment yang langka. Lady Hinata yang cantik bagai malaikat dan duke of Uchiha, Sasuke. Sang casanova yang jarang hadir dalam acara sosial seperti ini berdansa yang pertamanya dengan puteri pemilik pesta. Tenten tersenyum tulus melihat sahabatnya tak kesepian. Hiashi yang melihat puterinya sedang berdansa entah kenapa merasa tak suka. Seolah dirinya akan kehilangan puterinya nanti.

"Apakah anda tak terganggu dengan semua mata yang melihat kearah kita your grace." pembicaraan pertama di tengah dansanya dengan pemuda itu.

"Tak masalah." jawab lord itu singkat.

Hinata diam menundukkan wajahnya setelah mendengar jawaban duke itu. Sasuke merasa tak suka saat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Angkatlah wajah cantik angkuhmu milady." Hinata terkesiap mendengar pujian bermakna sindiran itu. Sasuke memperpendek jaraknya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu your grace." ucap Hinata singkat dan jelas.

Dansa mereka masih berlanjut. Hingga tak menyadari musik telah berganti menandakan dansa yang kedua.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Duke of Uchiha. Bukankah sudah ku sampaikan tadi." ucap lord didepannya memperkenalkan diri lagi.

Hinata merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Tak lama memikirkannya Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Lady of Hyuuga." ucapnya anggun. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Your grace apakah anda sadar kita telah berdansa yang kedua. Apa anda tau apa artinya itu?" peringatan Hinata. Hinata merasa khawatir.

"Aku tau milady. Dan itu memang maksudku." ucapnya tegas.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hinata terkesiap oleh lelaki ini. Hinata menatap mata onix pasangan dansanya. Tak ada keraguan ataupun kebohongan disana. Pikirnya.

"Aku menantikan kolom gosip britania raya mengenai anda malam ini your grace." ucap Hinata lembut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Musik telah berhenti, menandakan dansa kedua telah berakhir. Berakhir pula pertemuan sesaat Hinata dengan Sasuke. Mereka berpisah dengan saling membungkukkan badan. Hinata kembali ke wallflower menghampiri sahabatnya. Dan Sasuke pergi dari pesta itu karena dia tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.

Hinata sedang berada di meja makan bersama keluarga barunya.

Pagi ini tak menyenangkan hatinya. Karena setiap hari dirinya harus bertemu dengan Shoya dan Shion.

Hinata sedang memotong daging steaknya ketika tiba-tiba suara duke of Hyuuga menginterupsi semua orang.

"Besok kita harus bersiap-siap. Akan kedatangan tamu penting." ucap Hiashi dengan suara tegasnya.

"Oh begitukah. Siapakah tamu penting itu milord?" Shoya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sementara Shion diam memperhatikan.

"Duke of Uchiha akan berkunjung." jawab Hiashi.

"Untuk itu kita harus bersikap seperti keluarga terhormat. Terutama dirimu Hinata." lanjut Hiashi.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya disebut ayahnya terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan ingin ia sampaikan tetapi ayahnya mendahuluinya.

"Kemungkinan besar his grace duke of Uchiha akan meminta restuku untuk melamarmu Hinata. Persiapkan dirimu untuk calon suamimu."

Hinata mengerti perkataan duke of Uchiha semalam. Jadi ini maksudnya menikahi dirinya dengan menciptakan skandal dikalangan ton. Meski skandal itu belum ada yang menggosipkannya.

Hinata tak habis pikir. Bagaimana seorang duke of Uchiha dapat berpikir untuk menikahi dirinya. Padahal kalo dilihat dari fisik dan sikap Shionlah yang lebih unggul daripada dirinya. Biarkanlah hal ini berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Tapi Hinata pun tak mau kehilangan harta dan gelar warisan keluarganya. Dirinya tak mau jika Shion mendapatkannya. Hinata akan mencari jalan lain untuk mempertahankan haknya.

" Anda sudah mendingan milord." Tenten baru selesai menanam tanaman obat dihalaman belakangnya. Tapi dia mendapati pria yang dirawatnya sudah berpakaian formal membuatnya penasaran.

Sang pria hanya diam sambil merapihkan pakaiannya. Termasuk cravat yang melengkapinya.

"Milord kalo boleh tau anda akan kemana?" tanyanya sehalus mungkin.

"Aku harus pulang Ten. Sudah setahun aku menghilang. Aku harus kembali menegaskan hakku." ucap pria itu.

Lantas tiba-tiba tubuh Tenten terjatuh ke lantai ketika tau bahwa dirinya akan ditinggalkan pria yang telah lama mengambil hatinya selama setahun ini.

"Milord apakah anda akan melupakan saya?" tanya Tenten meragu.

"Tentu tidak Tenten. Aku akan kembali untuk suatu hal ke sini." ucapnya tegas. "Tunggulah aku disini." lanjutnya sambil mencium kening gadis itu.

"Hati-hati lah Neji." ucapnya lemah.

Pria itu bernama Neji. Lengkapnya Neji Hyuuga. Penerus keluarga Hyuuga. Marquess of Hyuuga. Pewaris yang selama setahun ini menghilang karena kasus pembunuhan yang mengenai dirinya. Tetapi takdir berkehendak lain, Tenten yang sedang mencari tanaman obat dihutan menemukan dirinya yang sedang sekarat bersimbah darah. Pembunuhnya meninggalkan Neji di Hutan pinggir sungai. Sampai setahun masa penyembuhannya berkat keterampilan Tenten dalam penyembuhan membantunya untuk mencari pelaku pembunuhan atas dirinya dengan merahasiakannya dari ayahnya. Duke of Hyuuga.

"Aku mencintaimu Neji. Sebelum aku tau jika kau adalah seorang marquess of Hyuuga yang hilang."

Hinata sedang termangu di pinggir tebing yang biasa ia tempati saat gundah. Dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Setidaknya hal ini membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya walau sementara.

"Kenapa selalu menyendiri milady. Apakah anda sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan?" suara seorang lelaki menginterupsi ketenangannya. Seketika Hinata menoleh dan mendapati duke of Uchiha mendekat. Hinata dengan sigap merapihkan pakaiannya dan berdiri anggun.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi your grace. Jika anda pikir demikian maka saya bisa apa." jawab Hinata penuh ironi. Meski sangat halus tapi perkataanya sangat menusuk.

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang kunjunganku besok?" tanya duke of Uchiha.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon. "Saya tersanjung atas kunjungan anda nantinya your grace." Hinata merendahkan hati.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis mungil didepannya dengan intens. Membuat Hinata terganggu.

"You grace jika boleh tau untuk apa kunjungan anda itu?" Hinata mencari kepastian.

"Apa kau sudah membaca kolom gosip hari ini." tanya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk.

"Skandal mengenai dirimu denganku yang pamer kemesraan didepan umum tanpa hubungan yang jelas tentu akan merusak nama baikmu." ucap Sasuke dingin. Hinata mengangguk Setuju.

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksud kedatanganku milady." terus terang Hinata memang tau alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dirinya butuh kejelasan dari si pembuat skandal mengenai dirinya.

"Tentu aku tau your grace. Tapi yang ku tanyakan mengapa anda menyusun rencana ini hanya untuk menikahi saya." nyatanya Sasuke terkejut mengenai pertanyaan yang Hinata sampaikan. 'Jadi dia menyadarinya. He menarik.' batinnya.

"Apa anda tau bagaimana kondisi diri saya your grace?" tanya Hinata mendramatisir.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Saya bukanlah gadis yang seperti gadis-gadis ton pada umumnya." terang Hinata jujur.

"Saya tak sepenuhnya gadis anggun bertata krama khas bangsawan. Ada sebagian diri saya memiliki sisi liar seperti seorang gentleman. Dan anda tau saya bukan lagi seorang gadis yang berpikiran naif. Saya egois, keras kepala, gila harta dan gelar. Saya harap anda takkan menyesal menikahi saya." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Baru kali ini Hinata melihatnya. Tampan dan memesona. Hinata merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan lelaki sempurna seperti duke of Uchiha. Meski lelaki ini terkenal dengan sikap brengseknya, playboy. Hinata baru kali ini merasa takut. Takut jatuh hati kedalam sosok lelaki didepannya terlalu dalam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. "Sebelum aku melihatmu diacara pesta pernikahan duke of Hyuuga. Aku sudah melihatmu pertama kali ditempat ini. Dan kau tau aku merasa jadi pria bodoh yang tak melihat ada berlian langka dikota ini. Dan itu adalah kau milady."

Hinata hampir tergoda dengan kata-kata manis Sasuke.

"Apa! Jadi pria yang waktu itu melemparkan anak panah pada diri saya adalah anda your grace?" tanya Hinata penuh tuntutan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Anda tau jika saya bisa saja terluka waktu itu." ucap Hinata marah.

"Tapi sepertinya gadis liarku takkan semudah itu membiarkan dirinya terluka." ucap Sasuke seduktif.

Membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Entah sejak kapan Hinata merona. Sasuke yang melihat rona diwajah Hinata karena ulah dirinya merasa senang. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut akan tingkah Sasuke semakin bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. Ciuman lembut penuh perasaan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata terbuai. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman lembut yang makin lama makin menuntut membuat Hinata membuka bibirnya memberi peluang bagi Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Ciuman yang manis dan panjang.

"Enghh hh" Hinata terengah selepas Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Saya hendak pulang. Permisi your grace." ucap Hinata cepat. Secepat pula tubuhnya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tebing itu.

Hinata terlalu malu untuk lebih lama bersama Sasuke. Akhirnya dirinya pergi lebih dulu. Sungguh tidak bertata krama.

"Your grace." ucap Kou. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu.

Wajah Hiashi mengeras. Tapi ekspresi senang terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Bawa milord ke ruang rahasia ku Kou suruh dia menungguku disana." suruh Hiashi pada pelayan pribadinya.

Kou mengangguk patuh.

"Milord. His grace menyuruh saya membawa anda ke ruang rahasianya. Dan menunggu beliau disana." ucap Kou sopan.

Neji mengerti. Dan akhirnya mengikuti Kou dari belakang. Dirinya sengaja menemui ayahnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia tidak ingin duchess dan lady baru of Hyuuga mengetahui perihal kepulangannya. Neji tak mau melihat wajah kepura-puraan mereka.

Neji menunggu ayahnya selama satu jam. Dan baru sekarang ayahnya muncul dimenit ke tujuhbelas.

"Selamat datang anakku." ucap Hiashi sambil memeluk putera kebanggaannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu ayah." ucap Neji.

"Kemana saja dirimu selama setahun ini Neji?" tanya ayahnya khawatir.

"Banyak yang terjadi ayah." jawabnya.

Hiashi hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kisah perjalanan anak sulungnya.

"Ada yang berniat membunuhku sewaktu aku berburu ayah. Dihutan pinggir sungai dia membuang tubuh penuh luka tusukku itu. Tapi ada seorang gadis yang menolongku dan selama setahun itu dirinya merawatku dan membantuku mencari dalang dari peristiwa pembunuhan diriku ini ayah. Dan" Neji menghela napasnya.

"Dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku saat mengetahui otak dibalik rencana busuknya ini ayah." ucap Neji.

"Siapa dia anakku?" ucap Hiashi dingin. Sepertinya duke of Hyuuga sudah mulai menunjukkan raut membahayakannya.

"Neji takut ayah sedih." ucap Neji penuh pengertian.

"Katakan saja! Walau dia orang terdekatku akan kubunuh dia." ucapnya penuh dendam.

"Dia her grace. My duchess of Hyuuga yang baru." Hiashi terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Wajahnya mengeras karena marah. Buku tangannya memutih akibat ia mengepal tangannya kuat.

"Dia ingin mengambil alih warisan keluarga ini dengan menggunakan puterinya, lady Shion yang akan ia jodohkan dengan salah satu puteranya earl of Uzumaki." jelas Neji.

"Dikarenakan lady Hinata akan menikahi seorang duke. Maka dari itu rencananya berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Lady yang menikah dengan seorang duke, suaminya tidak akan mendapat warisan harta atau gelar dari keluarga isterinya. Karena sama-sama seorang duke. Jadi" ucapan Neji terpotong oleh ayahnya.

"Apa Hinata sudah mengetahuinya?" Neji menggeleng.

"Hinata hanya mengetahui rencana busuk her grace tidak dengan berita diriku yang masih hidup." jelas Neji.

"Untuk itu dia bersikeras ingin menjadi pewaris keluarga ini." Neji mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Seharusnya dari awal aku menuruti keinginan gadis kecil itu."

"Dia bukan hanya seorang gadis kecil ayah. Tapi gadis tangguh yang multitalent. Termasuk kemampuan intelejennya memata-matai dan menginterogasi musuhnya." bela Neji.

"Aku tahu Neji. Tapi tak menyadarinya." bantah Hiashi

"Perihal pernikahan Hinata aku menyetujuinya. Hanya saja aku ingin mendahului adikku untuk itu." ucap Neji.

"Jadi kau sudah punya calonnya anakku?" tanya Hiashi.

Neji mengangguk. "Dia adalah malaikat penolongku." jawabnya singkat.

"Bawa dia kemari. Lusa nanti kau akan menikahinya aku yang akan meminta izin pernikahanmu ke hokage. Lamarlah ia disana." perintah Hiashi.

Neji berterima kasih pada ayahnya. Karena telah mengerti dirinya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau masih hidup." Ucap Hiashi bijak.

"Aku pamit ayah." Hiashi mengangguk.

Sungguh ini bukan diriku sekali. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan keras karena ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Pikir Hinata.

"Sasuke kau sangat sesuatu." desahnya pelan. Bibirnya terus menerus menampilkan senyuman yang tiada henti.

"Apakah ayah melewatkan hari-hari indah puteriku?" suara ayahnya memberi kejutan bagiku. Aku masih merona ketika membayangkan dia yang tadi siang menciumku.

"Ayah tak melewatkan hari-hariku. Hanya berkuda seperti biasa." ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tidak puteriku. Ayah melewatkan moment indahmu bersama calon suamimu itu. Benarkan?" goda Hiashi.

"Mou ayah berhenti menggodaku. Duke of Uchiha sangat menyebalkan." sanggah Hinata.

"Lalu apakah tadi ayah salah mendengar ketika kau menyebut duke of Uchiha itu sangat sesuatu." Hiashi tak bisa hentinya menggoda puteri kesayangannya.

Hinata memeluk ayahnya untuk menutupi perasaan malunya. Hiashi terkekeh melihat tingkah manis putrrinya itu.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukai suamimu itu." Hiashi merasa tenang.

"Tapi ayah. Dengan menikahnya aku dengan duke Sasuke bukan berarti aku menyerahkan harta warisan keluargaku pada mereka. Takkan pernah." ucapnya sarkastik.

Hiashi tersenyum menanggapi sifat dirinya terdapat pada sisi gelap puterinya.

"Ayah suka sifat ambisimu puteriku. Berjuanglah nak. Pikirkan caranya sendiri." Hiashi sengaja tak memberitahu Hinata perihal kepulangan kakak tercintanya. Hiashi ingin sedikit mengerjai puterinya untuk berpikir keras.

"Bersiaplah untuk lamaranmu besok hari milady." ucap Hiashi sambil mengecup sayang kening Hinata.

"Shion ku harap kau tak merusak rencana ibu kali ini." ucap Shoya pada anaknya.

"Seharusnya kau mendekati duke of Uzumaki di pesta pernikahan ibu kemarin." gerutu Shoya.

"Tapi ibu " ucap Shion yang terpotong oleh ucapan Shoya.

"Jangan tapi-tapian. Kau harus bisa ibu manfaatkan. Lihatlah dirimu yang cantik dan anggun mana ada lelaki yang bisa berpaling darimu. Hanya saja dirimu sendiri yang membuang kesempatanmu. Shion kita harus hidup enak dan nyaman. Menjadi seorang istri bangsawan akan menguntungkanmu. Contohnya ibu. Tapi jalan kita terhalang lady sialan itu (Hinata). Kita tak bisa meremehkan keberadaannya, tapi kita beruntung dia akan menikahi seorang duke yang otomatis penerus warisan keluarga ini hanya dirimu Shion karena kita telah menyingkirkan Marquess of Hyuuga tahun lalu." ucap Shoya percaya diri. Dia tak tau bila sejak pembicaraan mereka ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraannya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Duke of Hyuuga sendiri.

Hiashi yang mendengar percakapan Shoya dengan Shion mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Jika wanita itu berbuat keji maka dirinya akan membalasnya lebih keji lagi.

Hiashi sedang menyusun rencana untuk kehancuran duchess of Hyuuga. Ya dia akan menghukumnya dengan caranya sendiri. Bersih dan rapi tampak natural. Itu adalah rencananya. Hiashi menyeringai menanti kehancuran Shoya.

"Your grace." panggil Shoya.

Hiashi yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berharganya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada isteri nya.

"Ada apa Shoya?" tak ada panggilan kesayangan atau my duchess terucap dari mulut Hiashi. Shoya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal." ucapnya.

Hiashi hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Hinata akan segera menikah. Apa your grace telah menyiapkan calon untuk Shion juga?" tanya Shoya.

"Sayang sekali aku belum memikirkannya. Lagi pula itu keputusanmu sebagai ibunya untuk menentukan suami untuk Shion." ucap Hiashi melunak.

Mata Shoya berbinar mendengar keputusan Hiashi memperbolehkan dirinya memilih sendiri pasangan Shion.

"Ku pikir earl of Uzumaki mempunyai dua orang putera. Bagaimana menurutmu your grace?" tanya Shoya.

"Bukan pilihan yang buruk." jawab Hiashi.

"Aku akan meminta lamaran untuk anak kedua mereka." pilih Shoya.

"Tidak." tolak Hiashi. Shoya cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin puteriku menikah dengan pewaris gelar bukan anak keduanya. Apa kau ingin menyerahkan anakmu pada kesusahan Shoya." jelas Hiashi.

Lagipula yang Hiashi benci adalah ibunya. Bukan Shion. Anak itu terlalu baik untuk menolak perintah ibunya. Hiashi pun ingin Shion bahagia. Sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." jawab nya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu hmm isteriku?" tantang Hiashi.

"Jangan harap mendapat warisan gelar dari keluarga ku oke. Jika kau macam-macam padaku atau Hinata kau akan tau akibatnya." ancam Hiashi.

"Apa yang kau katakan your grace?" tanyanya polos. " aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Mana mungkin aku mencelakai suami dan anakku. " lanjutnya.

Shoya harus bisa melindungi nyawanya sebelum Hiashi membunuhnya. Ia yakin suaminya telah menyadari rencananya.

"Tak usah memasang wajah lugu Shoya. Aku takkan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya. Ku pikir kau wanita yang tulus dan baik hati. Tapi nyatanya kau menusukku dari belakang." sungut Hiashi.

"Jangan kira aku tinggal diam dengan perbuatan kejimu yang telah membunuh puteraku." Hiashi memainkan sandiwaranya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang menyerahlah dan abdikan hidupmu padaku sebagai isteri yang baik. Urusan masa depan Shion biar jadi urusanku." ucapnya bijak. Meski sebenarnya ingin sekali Hiashi mencekik leher wanita dihadapannya.

"Your grace tak pernah mencintaiku. Anda hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku untuk memuaskan hasrat biologimu." sungut Shion.

"Apa kau pikir dengan tanpa cintamu aku dapat menikmati moment disaat aku mengangkangkan kakiku padamu your grace. Itu sungguh menyiksaku your grace. Terlebih aku sangat mencintaimu sebelum kau mengenal Her grace my duchess Hikari." akhirnya Shoya mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Jujur saja Hiashi terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Shoya. Apa sebesar itu cintanya pada Hiashi hingga berani mencelakai Neji? Hiashi berpikir keras lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya penyayang dan tulus dan kau sendiri yang merubahku 30 tahun yang lalu. Kau lebih memilih perjodohanmu dengan puteri duke itu daripada aku yang mencintaimu hanya saja kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu saja. Aku tak pernah menginginkan harta dan gelar dulunya. Tapi dirimu lah yang memulai pikiran kotorku. Hanya untuk bersamamu dan kebahagiaan ini aku melakukannya."

Shoya menangis tersedu-sedu. "Apa kurangku Hiashi! Apa karena aku miskin, dulu kau tak memandangku sebagai wanita!" ucap Shoya tak terkontrol.

"Itu masa lalu Shoya. Seharusnya kau senang sekarang telah menjadi isteriku bukan?" Hiashi mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi Hiashi kau mempunyai seorang puteri yang sangat kau cintai sekarang. Bukan aku. Tetap saja aku tak puas." akhirnya Shoya menyerah dan mengatakan semua kejujurannya.

"Aku tak ingin menghukummu atas hilangnya Neji. Tapi tetap saja aku harus melakukannya." Shoya takut jika hukumannya adalah dengan merenggut nyawanya.

"Kau boleh menghukumku. Tapi tolong tidak untuk Shion." pintanya.

"Aku tanya apa pernah diriku membeda-bedakan mereka?" Shoya menggeleng.

"Untuk itu minta maaflah pada Shion, Hinata dan Neji." ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi Neji sudah -" ucap Shoya lemah. "Ada banyak cara untuk meminta maaf Shoya." Hiashi menepuk ujung kepala Shoya kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Sebagai hukumannya." Hiashi berhenti sejenak. Sementara Shoya sudah was-was.

"Setiap malam kau harus melayaniku. Dan buat aku mencintaimu. Dan mendesahkan namamu sepanjang malam." ucapnya tegas dan menggoda.

"Dasar hentai." gerutu Shoya pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu." jawab Hiashi tersenyum geli.

Malam hari Hinata tak bisa tidur. Hingga pintu kamarnya ada yang mengetuk.

"Hinata boleh ayah masuk? Ayah tau kau belum tidur. Lampu kamarmu masih menyala." panggil Hiashi lembut.

Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata langsung membukakan pintunya.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidur hime?" tanya Hiashi. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusak rambut indah puterinya.

"Ayah aku sudah besar. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." gerutu Hinata.

"Bagi ayah kau gadis kecilku yang sangat ingin ayah jaga." Hiashi memeluk puterinya. Lama ia mendekap Hinata.

"Hinata kau tau. Dirimu sangat mirip sekali ibumu." Hinata hanya diam menikmati belaian ayahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan dirinya. Hikari tak akan tergantikan." ucap Hiashi penuh ketulusan dan kejujuran.

"Tapi mengapa ayah mengkhianati ibu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengkhianatinya. Tapi dia sendiri yang menyuruh ayah mendekati Shoya. Karena mungkin ibumu tau jika Shoya juga mencintaiku. Tapi ibumu mengkhianati ayah." jawab Hiashi. Ia sangat ingin menangis tapi ia tahan karena dirinya harus menjadi ayah yang kuat dihadapan anaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia mencoba bersikap lembut. Lagipula ayahnya terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Ibumu tak bilang pada ayah jika ia sakit parah." Hiashi berucap lesu.

"Ibumu mempunyai penyakit kelainan darah. Leukimia yang dideritanya menguras habis umurnya sampai kau berusia 15 tahun meninggalkan kita. Dirinya tau umurnya takkan lama lagi. Sehingga" Hiashi pun meneteskan air matanya dipelukan Hinata.

"Ayah." panggil Hinata mencoba menguatkan ayahnya.

"Ibumu menyuruhku mempunyai anak lain dari wanita lain." Hiashi tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihannya.

"Apa anak itu bernama Shion?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku yang menghamili Shoya. Tapi aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Karena aku terlalu" jeda Hiashi sebentar.

"Mencintai Hikari. Dan Hikari marah besar saat mengetahui aku membuang darah dagingku sendiri. Dan mulai saat itu lah penyakitnya yang tak ku ketahui memperparah keadaannya." Air mata Hinata jatuh. Dirinya merasa jahat karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Shion.

"Jadi dia adikku?" tanya Hinata.

"Usia kalian hampir sama yaitu 19 tahun tapi Shion lahir sehari setelah dirimu." jelas Hiashi.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Jujur dirinya belum bisa menerima.

"Ayah tau kau belum bisa menerima Shion. Karena dia anak diluar nikah. Tapi ayah mohon bersikap baiklah padanya demi ayahmu yang brengsek ini."

"Ayah seharusnya bilang dari awal. Mungkin aku tak akan sebenci ini padanya." kata Hinata jujur.

"Lagipula aku tak menyukai ibunya. Dia terlalu mengada-ngada." bantah Hinata.

Hiashi mengerti dengan yang Hinata rasakan.

"Shoya sebenarnya baik dan sangat penyayang. Percayalah. Shoya yang ada dipikiranmu itu adalah karena perbuatan ayah dulu." bela Hiashi.

"Tidak. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri." inilah Hinata yang selalu berdiri diatas keputusannya sendiri.

"Ayah akan terima apapun keputusanmu. Tidurlah. Kau harus tampil cantik besok pagi." Hiashi mengecup kening puterinya.

Hinata masih terdiam di kamarnya. "Tetap saja aku tak suka dia ayah." keluh Hinata.

Hinata tertidur dalam pemikiran kalutnya.

Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke kediaman duke of Hyuuga. Jujur ini adalah keputusan terbesarnya. Melepas status lajangnya menjadi menikah. Sungguh diluar perkiraan. Sasuke juga tak percaya dirinya akan terikat dengan satu wanita. Sementara dirinya dengan mudahnya mendapatkan malam dengan wanita lain tanpa harus terikat.

"Sai bereskan dokumen yang belum ku selesaikan. Aku akan menginap di kediaman Duke of Hyuuga selama satu minggu." perintahnya pada kepala pelayan merangkap asisten pribadinya di kediaman Uchiha.

"Baik your grace." ucap Sai.

Selama diperjalanan Sasuke tak hentinya membayangkan Hinata. Wajah manis si lady Hyuuga itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang dua hari lalu. Dirinya selalu gelisah dalam tidurnya. Membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuh calon isterinya itu. Meski sedikit liar. Tapi Sasuke anggap itu tantangan yang harus dirinya taklukan. Sasuke tersenyum tak jelas.

Sasuke sampai di kediaman duke of Hyuuga siang hari. Tepatnya pukul satu.

Hiashi dan Shoya menyambutnya dengan sopan. Tapi Sasuke tak melihat Hinata ikut menyambutnya. Hanya ada puteri Hiashi yang lain yang menyambutnya. Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku your grace, Duke of Uchiha. Senang menerima anda kemari." sambut Hiashi.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya your grace." ucap Shoya anggun.

"Maafkan kami puteri kami yang satu lagi tak bisa ikut menyambut kedatangan anda. Puteri kami masih sedang bersiap." terang Shoya.

Shoya kini tampak lebih natural. Sikapnya tanpa mengada-ngada.

"Shion panggilkan my lady Hinata." perintah Shoya.

Shion hanya mengangguk dan beranjak ke arah kamar Hinata di sayap timur. "Baik her grace." ucap Shion.

"Mari." ajak Hiashi.

Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang makan.

Hinata pun tiba bersama Shion. Penampilannya sangat sederhana tapi elegan seperti biasa. Gaun warna peach dilengkapi renda melingkar disepanjang pinggiran bahu dan lehernya. Dan sulaman benang perak menambah kesan mewah. Sasuke terpukau melihatnya.

Sadar dirinya sudah lancang. Akhirnya Sasuke berniat mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas sambutannya my duke dan my duchess. Maksud kedatangan saya adalah untuk melamar salah satu puteri anda untuk menjadi pelengkap hidup saya."

"Jika memang begitu saya merasa terhormat your grace." ucap Hiashi.

"Puteri saya yang mana yang kiranya akan anda lamar. Anda tahu bukan you grace saya mempunyai dua orang puteri yang keduanya sama-sama cantik dan terhormat." tutur Hiashi menegaskan.

"Untuk itu saya sudah memutuskan dari jauh-jauh hari. Lady Hinata lah yang telah mengalihkan dunia saya yang akan saya pilih." jawabnya tegas.

"Itu aku serahkan pada puteriku. Bagaimana menurutmu milady?" tanya Hiashi dingin. 'Apapun keputusanmu akan ayah hargai.' Hinata mengingat-ingat ucapan Hiashi dulu.

Mata onix itu tak hentinya memperhatikan Hinata. Manik amethys milik Hinata memandang manik onix miliknya. Detak jantungnya kembali berpacu kencang. ' Sialan' umpat Sasuke. 'She so hot and sexy.' batin Sasuke.

Kini suasana di ruang makan pun tegang. Menunggu keputusan Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"My duke betapa tersanjungnya hati saya dapat bersanding dengan sosok anda. Untuk itu saya menerima lamarannya." putus Hinata tegas. Rona merah menjalar dipipi pualamnya.

"Syukurlah bila anda berkenan menerima saya. Milady." jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Jadi besok akan ada pesta pernikahan untuk merayakannya." titah Hiashi. Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut. Belum lagi acara lamaran ini yang terburu-buru. Hiashi sudah berbuat hal diluar dugaan.

"untuk itu my duchess ku harap anda dapat menyiapkan pesta dan undangan untuk seluruh ton dan gentlement di Konoha dan beberapa negara bagian lainnya." Hiashi tahu semua orang disana terkejut. Apalagi Hinata. Wajahnya sudah kusut tak karuan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu untuk siapa pesta pernikahan itu. Tentu saja bukan untuk dirinya dan Hinata. Siapa lagi jika bukan Neji Hyuuga dan kekasih tomboinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata sudah berada dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke. Hinata tentu sangat terkejut apalagi keberadaan seorang laki-laki lain didalam kamarnya.

"Your grace mengapa anda berada disini." tanya Hinata menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayahku akan marah bila andq memaksa berada disini. Your grace." peringatan Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Tentu saja aku berwenang memasuki kamar calon isteriku sendiri." belanya.

Hinata hanya diam. Dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa. Karena dirinya tak pernah sekalipun mempersilahkan orang asing selain ayah dan kakaknya masuk.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu your grace?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Ayolah Hinata jangan terlalu formal. Tentu kau bukan gadis naif yang tak mengerti kedatanganku kesini." ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tak tau jika hal itu dapat dilakukan sebelum diriku menikah." ucap Hinata jujur.

"Aku tampak seorang jalang bila melakukannya sebelum menikah. Your grace." keluh Hinata jujur.

"Hime aku menagihnya hari ini. Jatahku." tegas Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tampal seperti bocah kecil yang merengek meminta permen gula. Hinata mendesah lesu.

'Jadi sampai disini ya gelar gadisku.' batinnya.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata. Sorot matanya sudah berkabut. "Aku sudah menantikannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu hime." bisik Sasuke seduktif.

Sasuke menjilat cuping Hinata lembut. Basah. Yang kini Hinata rasakan.

"Oh Sasuke." desah Hinata gelisah.

"Yah sebut namaku hime." ucap Sasuke senang.

Kini Sasuke beralih ke bibir ranum Hinata. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke langsung mencium Hinata lembut seperti biasa. Namun lama-lama semakin menuntut. "Enghh enghh" Hinata terengah disela jeda ciumannya. Sasuke tak hentinya memberikan dirinya ciuman disekujur tubuh Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari gaunnya telah terlepas kebawah. Sasuke menelanjanginya dengan ahli. Kini tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sasuke ala bridal membawanya keatas kasur king size milik Hinata.

"Sasuke." panggil Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Sasuke terlalu fokus pada nafsunya. Apalagi dengan tubuh Hinata dihadapannya. Sungguh santapan yang nikmat.

Padahal Hinata akan memberikannya juga pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke bertingkah seolah tak ada hari esok untuk menyentuhnya. Untungnya Hinata telah diberi pembelajaran mengenai bersetubuh oleh guru tata kramanya. Setidaknya Hinata tahu sedikit tentang memuaskan suaminya kelak.

Hinata berusaha mengimbangi permainan ranjang calon suaminya. "Ahh hime beri aku kehangatanmu." pinta Sasuke penuh damba.

\--SKIP TIME--

Akhirnya Hinata melepaskan mahkota berharganya pada sosok pria disampingnya. Hinata menatap wajah damai Sasuke saat tertidur. Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat agresif. Sehingga membuat tubuh Hinata nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kissmark diseluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke tak membiarkan sedikitpun kulit putih mulusnya terabaikan. Sasuke memang seorang lelaki idaman wanita dengan keahlian hebat diranjangnya. Miliknya yang perkasa mengoyak dan memanjakan kehangatan milik Hinata. Hinata tak lagi seorang gadis. Sore ini dirinya telah berganti status menjadi wanita.

Hinata sangat bangga menjadi sumber candu Sasuke meski cara Sasuke memintanya salah. Seharusnya setelah mereka menikah mereka melakukannya. Tetapi Sasuke terlalu memaksa. Jadi apa boleh buat. Pikir Hinata.

Kala itu Hinata terbangun saat terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Hinata melirik kearah samping kanannya disana Sasuke masih terlelap. Hinata membiarkan Sasuke tertidur dikasurnya lagipula laki-laki itu pasti capek setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh ditambah kegiatan panasnya satu jam yang lalu. Akhirnya Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Milady. His grace mengundang anda makan malam satu jam lagi." seru pelayannya dari luar kamar Hinata.

Hinata melihat kenop pintu yang akan bergerak turun namun sebelum itu terjadi Hinata berseru.

"Aku akan bersiap sendiri selama satu jam. Tunggulah diluar." perintah Hinata pada Ayame, pelayan pribadinya.

Seperti halnya pelayan pada majikannya Ayame menurut. "Baiklah milady." jawab Ayame.

Tanpa membuang waktu Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat dan cairan cinta Sasuke. Tunggu cinta? Apakah Sasuke mencintainya? Hinata menolak memikirkannya. Entahlah dirinya sendiri tak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi mengenai Sasuke. Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya Hinata mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ngilu dan perih. Mungkin ada memar disana. Terlebih ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam hal ranjang.

15 menit Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi. Kini dirinya telah siap dengan gaun polos warna hijau pucat. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan indahnya.

"Your grace anda harus bangun." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Membuat tidur nyaman Sasuke terganggu.

"Ada apa hime?"

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hime' (tuan puteri). Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam keterkejutannya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"His grace mengundang kita di jamuan makan malamnya." Hinata tak melihat respon Sasuke.

"Your grace bangunlah!" ucap Hinata masih sopan.

Sasuke masih tetap dalam tidurnya. Tak memberi gerakan orang akan bangun. Sasuke terlalu malas dan lelah.

"My duke!." intonasi Hinata meninggi.

"Bangunlah waktu kita sebentar lagi. Kau menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia. His grace telah menunggu." geram Hinata sedikit kesal akan kelakuan calon suaminya.

"Bangun atau ku tendang kau!". Desis Hinata kasar.

Sontak dengan spontan Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Hinata tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya orang itu bangun juga. Sementara disebuah ruangan. 'Cantik-cantik galak.' gerutu Sasuke di kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu your grace?" tanya Hiashi santai.

"Baik your grace." jawab Sasuke sopan. "Saya sangat suka dengan pelayanan yang your grace sediakan." lanjutnya. Namun jika ditelaah mengandung kata tersirat.

"Baguslah bila itu membuatmu suka your grace." ucap Hiashi.

Semuanya makan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang nampak ingin memulai pembicaraan hangat. Hanya anda dentingan pisau dan garpu diatas piring. Semuanya tampak serius dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Setelah suara Hiashi menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada duke of Hyuuga itu.

"Ada yang akan ku perkenalkan pada kalian." ucap suara berat Hiashi.

"Mungkin kalian tak kan menyangkanya." lanjut suara berat itu.

"Tapi kalian harus menyambutnya. Ku perkenalkan" jedanya menarik nafasnya.

"Pewaris Hyuuga satu-satunya. Marquess of Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga." ucap Hiashi teguh.

Semua orang dimeja makan melebarkan matanya. Terkejut dengan nama yang telah Hiashi sebutkan. Neji Hyuuga. Terkecuali Sasuke yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Terutama Shoya yang merasa was-was dan khawatir sehingga mengeluarkan keringat dingin dikulitnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihatlah seorang lelaki dan wanita disampingnya berjalan kearah mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali milord." sapa para pelayan.

"Oh Neji anakku kemarilah." perintah Sasuke.

"Apa kabarmu your grace." ucap Neji dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baik." jawab Hiashi dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

"Perkenalkan tunangan saya. Lady Tenten." Nehi mengenalkan Tenten kepada keluarganya.

"Senang bertemu anda your grace." sapa Tenten.

Hiashi menganggukkan dagunya. Setelah itu Neji dan Tenten duduk didekat Hiashi. Neji berhadapan dengan Shoya. Tenten berhadapan dengan Hinata. Dan Sasuke berhadapan dengan Hiashi diujung meja makan. Sementara Shion tak mempunyai lawan duduk.

Sebenarnya Hinata sungguh tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu menjadi kakak iparnya. Terlebih sikap Tenten yang tak memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan Neji yang masih hidup. Hinata kecewa pada Tenten, dirinya merasa dibohongi. Tenten yang melihat raut sajah kecewa Hinata merasa sangat bersalah. Neji yang melihatnya mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Tenten. Neji sebenarnya tahu jika Hinata dan Tenten merupakan sahabat. Tapi Neji ingin menguji Tenten dengan memintanya untuk tak memberitahu siapapun termasuk Hinata. Dan tanpa Neji percaya Tenten telah melakukannya, memilih dirinya diatas segalanya

Acara makan telah selesai. Namun keluarga itu masih belum pergi dari ruang makannya.

"Kami akan menikah." ucap Neji.

"Selamat datang kembali kak Neji. Selamat juga atas pertunangannya dengan kak Tenten." sambut Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata." balas Neji.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?" tanya Shoya.

"Mereka akan menikah besok." jawab Hiashi cepat.

Hinata merasa lega karena nyatanya dirinya belum dinikahkan besok hari.

"Oh saya pikir besok yang akan menikah adalah milady Hinata dengan duke of Uchiha." keluh Shoya.

"Kami baru saja bertunangan. Belum waktunya menikah." timpal Sasuke.

"Neji akan ayah kenalkan kamu dengan my duchess dan milady baru of Hyuuga." ucap Hiashi.

"Didepanmu ini adalah isteriku. Shion Miku duchess of Hyuuga yang baru. Dan disamping Hinata adalah anaknya. Shion Miku Lady of Hyuuga. Adik barumu dan Hinata." terang Hiashi.

Sebenarnya Neji sudah tau tentang mereka. Tapi baru kali ini dirinya melihat secara dekat.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda your grace." sapa Neji.

Shoya hanya mengangguk sopan. "Semoga sejahtera your grace." ucap Tenten.

"Salam kenal milord marquess the Hyuuga. Dan senang berkerabat dengan anda lady Tenten" sapa Shion.

"Terima kasih milady." jawab Neji singkat. Tenten hanya mengangguk.

Bohong bila Hinata tak bahagia sekarang. Kakaknya yang hilang kini telah kembali. Betapa senangnya hati Hinata. Kini dirinya bebas dari tuntutan menjaga warisan keluarganya karena Neji sudah kembali. Dan sang pewaris Hyuuga dapat bertahan dan berkembang dengan kembalinya Neji.

Hinata kini sedang ada di kamarnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Hinata apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Neji dari luar.

Hinata yang baru saja akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba langsung bangun dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Kak Neji. Silahkan masuk kak." sapa Hinata setelah membukakan pintunya lebar.

Sementara diujung sana ada Sasuke yang hendak menuju kamar Hinata terhentikan karena melihat Neji didepan kamar Hinata.

"Hinata apa kabarmu?" tanya Neji berbasa-basi.

"Baik kak. Hanya sedikit lelah oleh lamaran Sasuke tadi." ucap Hinata jujur.

"Syukurlah. Hinata apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Neji. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksud kak Neji? Jika bertanya mengenai Sasuke tentu saja aku akan menjadi isteri cantiknya yang terbaik." jawab Hinata. Hinata baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Neji. "Atau maksud kakak tentang my duchess dan rencana busuknya?" lanjut Hinata dengan nada rendah.

Neji tau adik tersayangnya adalah wanita yang cerdas. Shion bisa saja membuat para ton tergoda dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecerdikkan dan keberanian Hinata.

"Oh milady anda terlalu frontal." sindir Neji.

"Maafkan aku kak. Tapi begitulah." balas Hinata cuek.

"Hinata aku serius kali ini." Neji merubah warna wajahnya.

Hinata langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungi apa yang menjadi hakku sebagai anak sah keluarga ini karena kakakku yang tiba-tiba menghilang jadi begitulah caraku menjaga jarak dari dua ibu dan anak itu." Neji mengerti adiknya sangat menjunjung tinggi keputusannya sendiri.

"Ku rasa kau belum tau kebenarannya." timpal Neji.

"Please not to say I not understand about this trouble kak." sanggah Hinata.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu sudah benar?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tak semudah itu berbalik arah kak." ucap Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau semudah itu menerima duke of Uchiha sebagai calonmu. Bahkan kau merendahkan harga dirimu padanya padahal belum ada ikatan sah antar kalian." Hinata membeo terpojokkan.

"Ku pikir kau takkan semudah itu menerima lelaki asing. Nyatanya" Hinata memotong ucapan Neji.

"Stop kak. Apa maumu?" Hinata mulai curiga. Neji menyeringai melihat otak Hinata yang cepat tanggap menanggapi sikapnya.

"Jadikan lady Shion isteri duke of Uchiha. Dan tinggalkan ia." ucap Neji dingin dan menusuk.

Hinata terkejut dan sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan kakaknya. 'Bagaimana bisa?' Hinata membatin.

"Ku pikir kau kakak terbaikku. Tapi kau malah melukai diriku kak." ucap Hinata letih. Hinata sedih. Tentu saja dirinya sangat sedih. Apalagi benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Hinata baru saja menemukan cinta pertamanya dan dengan sekejap dihempaskan jauh.

"Dia bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu." tambah Neji.

Hinata masih membeo. "Dan ini demi kebaikanmu." Neji mencoba memberi pengertian pada adiknya.

"Lalu setelah itu aku harus apa?" ucap Hinata lesu.

"Kakak akan menikahkanmu dengan pangeran dari Suna." Neji menangkup wajah Hinata. "Jangan menangis Hinata. Ku harap kau mengerti. Hyuuga bukan orang lemah." lanjut Neji.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi dari kamar Hinata. Sebelum itu suara serak Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah ayah mengetahui ini?" tanya Hinata. "Kau pikir aku tak tau. Kakak membuat keputusan sepihak tanpa andil aku dan bahkan ayah. Benarkan?" Hinata menaikkan intonasinya.

Neji tau kebenarannya akan sesulit ini. Tapi Hinata harus dijauhkan dari Konoha. Hiashi juga pasti akan setuju. Lagipula belum tentu Sasuke dapat melindungi Hinata dengan baik. Meski Sasuke lah kandidat terkuat diantara ton yang ada di Konoha, tapi belum tentu Sasuke bisa menghindarkan Hinata dari para pembunuh bayaran musuh-musuh Hyuuga. Untuk itulah Neji menikahkan Hinata dengan putera mahkota Suna itu.

Meski Hinata mahir bela diri. Tapi Neji tetap saja mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Karena ia tahu jika Hiashi pasti menyetujui keputusannya ini.

'Ini bukan hanya soal Shoya dan anaknya Hime. Tapi orang dibelakangnya yang lebih jahat dan kejam.' batin Neji dalam hatinya.

TBC

Hadapi Hayati Nikmati. Mari ikuti kisah Hinata dalam kerumitan sebuah keluarga bangsawan.

Terima saran kritik dan flamer.

salam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dua

Covetous, anxious, and murder

~Di dedikasikan untuk diriku yang sangat menggilai cerita dengan genre historical story. Akan sedikit gila jikalau chara anime Naruto buatan Masashi yang ku pinjam charanya sebagian karena akan ku buat historical story era victorian. Adanya penggabungan tokoh dan latar belakang genre ini akan sangat sulit. Karena keduanya mempunyai kebudayaan yang sangat berbeda. Tapi ku harap tak ada flame yang merusak isi cerita yang ku buat ini. Ku harap nilai saling menghargai dapat terlaksanakan.~

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

This story made by Zia Azusa

Warning: EYD kurangtyposkurang rapihala kadarnyayang jelas akan banyak sekali kekurangannya.

HAPPY READING

'Ini bukan hanya soal Shoya dan anaknya Hime. Tapi orang dibelakangnya yang lebih jahat dan kejam.' batin Neji dalam hatinya.

Hinata termenung didalam kamarnya. Pikirannya terus menerus mengulang ucapan Neji.

Sang waktu telah mengubah dunia menjadi pagi. Cahaya pun tak bisa mengkhianati mentari. Suara kerumunan pelayan tampak hilir mudik di Mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata masih terdiam dikasurnya. Dirinya sama sekali belum berbenah. Bajunya masih sama seperti yang semalam dipakainya. Semalaman penuh dirinya tak tertidur. Sungguh otaknya sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir. Semuanya tampak menyesakkan. Sampai kapan hidupnya seperti ini. Terus menerus hidup dalam perintah. Tak bisakah dirinya memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Perlahan air mata jatuh. Membasahi pipi pualam miliknya.

"Milady saya Ayame." Pelayan pribadinya memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta namun cinta itu harus kau berikan pada orang lain. Ayame-san." ucap Hinata lirih.

Ayame melihat nonanya bersedih pasti tak senang melihatnya. Hinata adalah majikan terbaik yang pernah Ayame miliki. Hinata selalu membantu dirinya dan keluarganya, mengobati ayahnya yang sakit parah dan masih banyak lagi kebaikan yang dimiliki Hinata. Namun semuanya tertutupi dengan sikap cuek dan seenak-enaknya.

"Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta milady. Lagipula seorang pelayan sepertiku tak akan ada yang berminat." ucap Ayame.

Ayame menuntunku untuk mandi. "Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" liriklhku.

"Menurutku perjuangkan apa yang harus kita miliki adalah suatu keharusan." ucap Ayame. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika ada kondisi dimana aku meras jatuh cinta. Aku akan membuat jalan untukku terus bersamanya meski harus menjadi wanita simpanannya." ucap Ayame penuh ketegasan. "Aku sudah bahagia." lanjutnya.

Aku baru tersadar bahwa segala sesuatu membutuhkan perjuangan. Aku harus berjuang untuk cintaku. Akhirnya semangat hidupku kembali muncul. Aku akan menemui Sasuke setelah sarapan nanti.

"Ayame-san." panggilku. Dirinya tengah sibuk menata rambutku.

"Terima kasih. Tolong persiapkan aku sebaik mungkin untuk hari ini." ucapku penuh nada semangat. Dia tersenyun senang melihat diriku yang kembali ceria.

"Tentu milady dengan senang hati." jawabnya.

"Selamat pagi." ucapku.

Disini sudah ada Shoya dan Shion yang sudah duduk manis dikursinya. Dan ayah yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Toni si asisten pribadinya.

Aku duduk dibangkuku yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Aku memandang mata onix milik Sasuke. Memberikan pesan tersirat lewat tatapanku. Dan Sasuke tampak memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi ku yakin dirinya mengerti tentang arti pandanganku itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Milord." cicitku. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tampak tak mengerti.

"Kau harus tahu." ucapku sedikit tegas. Kemana hilangnya diriku yang liar ini. Batinku.

"Kenapa milady?" tanyanya.

Akhirnya setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengusapnya dengan tangan kasapnya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan." ucapku. Kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku gelisahku.

"Kak Neji menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu menikahi Shion." Aku bercerita dari awal kak Neji memasuki kamarku hingga berakhir dengan diriku yang seperti ini.

Ku lihat wajah dan rahang Sasuke mengeras. tangannya mulai mengepal. Dia marah. Pastinya siapa yang takkan marah jika tunanganmu memutuskan pertunangannya sebelah pihak.

"Tapi aku tak mau Sasuke. Aku terlalu mencintaimu." ucapku jujur. Ku langkahkan kakiku berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kamarku di ujung koridor. Minggalkan Sasuke dalam keabu-abuan hubungan kita. Ku harus yakin keputusan apapun yang Sasuke ambil aku akan menerimanya dan mendukungnya.

Di dalam kamarku aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Setelah semakin lama ku menangis tangisku semakin pilu dan akhirnya aku pergi ke istal membawa pergi kudaku dan berpacu dengan kecepatan cepat entah kemana. Aku tak tau aku akan kemana. Tapi yang jelas aku tak ingin berada dalam mansion itu untuk sementara. Namun sampai langit berganti gelap aku belum juga pulang. Hingga pada saat aku menikmati dinginnya suasana tebing ini aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memukul tengkukku dan seketika gelap yang ku dapati.

'Sasuke-kun' batinku.

TBC

a.n

Hora!

Aku kembali melanjutkan kisah Hinata yang abu-abu. Haahaha...

Untuk chapter ini aku dedikasikan untuk reader yang memberikan masukannya lewan reviewnya. Ku harap dengan datangnya chapter ini dapat memuaskan reader-san dan menghilangkan dahaga rindu yang reader- san hadapi. Hahaaha *gila kali ya lu. Oke mohon maaf untuk chapter ini yang kelewat singkatnya. Berbanding jauh dengan chapter pertamanya. Tapi ku harap hargailah. Karena ini adalah kerja kerasku.

Terima kasih.

Vote and Comment nya aku tunggu

Sweety

Zia


End file.
